


Semyon sorcerer detective Village

by Straj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beta -poeticapayge, Other, Sherlock-style Russian prose of the eighteenth century and early nineteenth century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least he tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Actors:

Semyon Ulyanovich Hills - serf peasant, unrecognized detective  
Daniel Khristoforovich Watt - minor nobleman  
Maria Modestovna Watts - the wife of Daniel Khristoforovich.  
Irena Adlerova - Queen mild behavior  
Michael Ulyanovich Hills (Holmavik) - a rich landowner  
Dmitry Martynov (aka the count de Morty, he's Moriarty, he Sultan Mori and RTI) - an impoverished Earl, rogue  
Grigory Leonidov-Strany - Marshal of the nobility in the city of Long Rolls  
Orest Churoslawovich Manusov - capital ILO, schmoozer, depraved.  
Margarita Leonidovna Hodanova - girlfriend Mary Modestovna  
Miroslava Huperovich - maid Mary Modestovna .

 

Under a sky the color of forget-me-nots, a little pale from the unusual hot weather, established in late summer, stretches of Golden Sea of wheat.  
Daniel Khristoforovich Watts, dressed in Chusovoy suit light gray hue, straw hat and English boots, minor nobleman from the Russian branch of the famous German surname of Watts-rules young three-year-old filly purchased from noble D, light-tan to straw-colored mane, tail and white spots on the front legs. Filly this was drawn in dark green trap and easily carried him on muddy from the recent rain the road.

Suddenly in the distance, a tall figure. Daniel Khristoforovich spurred the Mare. A passer-by, this was very strange - he abruptly leaned toward the ridge and looked unseen Daniel Khristoforovich stalk, then started to run, then suddenly froze motionless. Tarantas almost caught up with the Wayfarer, and Daniel Khristoforovich could see this strange figure. It was a young tall man in a grey linen shirt, tied with a piece of hempen rope, black plush pants at the best of times adorned the feet of hypothetical salesman in the city store and broken boots, given, probably out of pity. Stranger neither hat nor cap on the black curls of the. Merry breeze, ears of stir wheat, had fun playing with the curls of a stranger. The man's face was not like the average peasant, and was reminded of the ancient Greek heroes on the copies of the paintings hanging in the house, Daniel Khristoforovich.

-My dear, - but here the wheel of the trap fell into the bowl, covering the traveler in head-to-toe fat black mud. But the man was not confused at all, on the contrary, he began with the keenest attention to explore the dirt, tarantas and the horse. The Mare stood quietly, occasionally snorting until this strange type looked at her feet.  
\- The Mare. Three years. Out cheaper as a half-breed can assume that it came. We advise you to bring to the vet, because my left leg is scheduled fistula. The trap needs repair, cracked spring, one wheel missing bushings, - all this, a few rambling, talking stranger said quickly, looking at Daniel Khristoforovich the clear gray eyes.

And then Daniel Khristoforovich recognized in this splattered man its recent purchase - Semyon-sorcerer, or metric-Semyon Ulyanovich Hills. He was lost for nothing landowner from Belgravia Michael Ulyanovich Holmavik. Daniel bought it recently, but in Becherovka it already was afraid. Part of the village considered him to be a sorcerer and the second a fool. The oddity was the fact that Sam managed to find all that was lost villagers from ridges and coins to calves and chickens.

-Liebe Maria, ich habe heute ging in die Stadt, und auf dem Rückweg traf meine recent Kauf.  
\- Ja Liebherr Daniel, du meinst, dem dies seligen?  
-Yes, Simon - sorcerer. He was walking along the lane and, it seems, did not even notice my approach. It is him to punish necessary.  
-No, Danny. This man of God,- he stopped his pretty blond woman dressed in a white house dress and ready to respond to the name Maria Modestovna Watt, for it was his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dear Maria, something you're sad, my friend, - said over a Cup of tea in the morning, eat as usual on the summer veranda, Daniel Khristoforovich.  
\- Dear friend, I sadness, - said Maria Modestovna sipping from a delicate porcelain Cup of herbal tea,-why in such nice days we would invite our friends from the city for a picnic?  
-You are right, dear friend, - Daniel Khristoforovich reached for rich lush biscuits, perfectly baked cook, - assign day, my good Maria Modestovna.

One of the nice days of August in oak grove near Batrovci gathered a lot of gentlemen from the city of Long Rolls and the nearby villages. Attended Daniel Khristoforovich Watts and his wife Mary Modestovna, Michael Ulyanovich Hills - landowner from Belgrave, Grigory Leonidov-Strany - the leader of the local nobility the chief of police and girlfriend Mary Modestovna - Margarita Leonidovna Hodanova, minor landowner from a small village Baskerville. Also promised to drive up the Italian count de Morty with his bride Irene and some Orest Churoslawovich Manusov, who went vague rumors...  
The day promised to be excellent; the buzzing of insects in the warm haze of fumes rising from the damp earth, foreshadowed the impending storm, but pure pale sky was not, and the shadows from the clouds. Bread stood numb head. Some of them have already been compressed and swept away in the stacks, some standing, showering effing heavy grain. Under the shade of ancient oaks was cool. Under the big old oak tree the tip of which was split by lightning were colored tarantas; about was chewed horses, tinkling bit.

The Lord is situated on a wonderful the edge of the forest. Ladies summer dresses lace under umbrellas sat on folding canvas chairs and took the thin plates of food that they offered gallant gentlemen. The sun was hot. Ladies talked, the men went to the edge of the field and began to discuss the price of bread.  
-Darling! - Exclaimed Margarita Leonidovna, - you in my solitude just run wild! Like, you don't know about the graph? What a Kidder. Elegant, courteous, refined, beautifully speaks six languages!  
\- God be with you, - said Maria Modestovna,-if he's as smart as you say he forgot in our wilderness?  
-Oh, dear, absolutely unbelievable story! - Margarita Leonidovna made big eyes,-it turns out that his mother was from these places. Her father, an impoverished Earl, lost a daughter card, and the poor thing had to flee.  
\- God, what a horror! - pale Maria Modestovna.

\- Dear Daniel Khristoforovich as you believe, the price of bread will increase this year? - asked the Marshal of the nobility, tearing the ear and starting hulling vigorous grain.  
\- I think not. Bread freak enough, but if we sell it, the profit will be.  
\- And how do you like your new purchase? - stepped a tall man with a light and had carefully shaved. He was dressed in brown English hunting suit and striped leg warmers.  
\- You mean the Mare or about madman? - By Daniel Khristoforovich today was a light blue canvas suit, cap and boots-accordion.  
\- To hell with the Mare! - Nervously exclaimed the man in hunting costume, and it was Michael Ulyanovich Hills - landowner from Belgrave,-I'm talking about madman!  
-Oh, he... Well, Simon, despite his somewhat strange, does not cause any concern, - said Daniel Khristoforovich .

But then, interrupting the conversation, the rain began imperceptibly, big, blue clouds, which gradually fought for their place in heaven, tightening the sun in its insatiable maw. Suddenly thunder rolled, lightning flashed. Heard a frightened whinny of horses Rustled drops down on oak leaves.  
-God! - cried the ladies.  
\- What the hell! - said the man, quickly dismantling tarantas.  
\- Come to us! - Fun shouted Daniel Khristoforovich its guests, directing the trap on the road.

The first onslaught of the rain had stopped, but the black swirling clouds rumble of thunder and the winding of lightning showed that the real long-term storm on the way. And really the summer terrace of the house of spouses Watt when all stepped on poured a large and cheerful rain. He quickly turned the sandy trail near the house in white river blebs.  
\- I'm in the house! - said Maria Modestovna.  
Guests went inside. There they waited humble but hearty buffet, which has always been famous for minor nobles of the Russian heartland. The guests were seated. Suddenly she heard the splash and the ù hooves about softened the ground, and after thirty minutes in the house went graph in black leather riding clothes and with them a young girl in a black velvet Amazon.  
-Count!?- A little surprised, said Grigory Grigorievich, handsome middle-aged man with light gray in her hair, - we believed that in the rain you will not go?  
\- Fullness, dear,- count, a short man with slick black hair and empty eyes, looked around.  
-I think you are the mistress of the house!?- went to Maria Modestovna and kissed her hand.  
-You guessed it, a graph, - Maria Modestovna was flushed embarrassment.  
-Dear, Margarita Leonidovna ,-Graf, too, kissed her hand, then said: - let me introduce myself - count de Morty and my bride Irene.  
Irene was not beautiful, thin and dark-haired. She sat on the chair and looked at those present with a slight mocking smile.  
-And Orest? - asked Michael Ulyanovich.  
\- Alas, he has played rheumatism, - replied the count,-is very unfortunate.

Guests went far into the night; the rain had stopped, and washed clean earth breathed calmly and confidently. When all had left the hospitable house of Watts, Daniel, wife wished her Goodnight and went to his office to smell the tobacco at bedtime. But, opening the bottom drawer of the Desk, found that a diamond snuff-box in the shape of a dog's head, inlaid with diamonds, which Daniel Khristoforovich from great-grandfather disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel Khristoforovich was a man of gentle nature and never beat his serfs, but the loss of such a valuable and important things have transformed it into a living animal. From late at night until twelve o'clock the house was filled with turmoil. All the servants knocked down, searching for a lost item, but, despite the fact that every last cloth in the house was thoroughly searched and tested; secular trunks, of which the house was great multitude, were enumerated, the snuffbox was not.  
In the hour of the day Maria Modestovna lay down on the marital bed carved dark oak, white feather very light and gentle down, trimmed along the edges of the Kostroma lace, thanks to the cleaners always white and crisp, with a terrible migraine, but before you go, Maria Modestovna said to amiable spouse:  
-Dear Dani, you said that this fool, Simon the Sorcerer, able to find different things? So why don't you call him, that he took part in the search?  
-You are perfectly right, my dear friend, Maria Modestovna, - said Daniel Khristoforovich and wished wife a pleasant stay; he had summoned the waiter and ordered him to bring into the house the Seeds of the Sorcerer.

After three hours of the day when all disturbed by the sudden disappearance of the population of the house had quieted down and spread in shady places, seeking shelter from the August sun. Contentedly humming bees, whirling around flowers in the garden; two yard dogs - black in the burn mark gray and tan with a black muzzle and one white ear lazily lay on inverted cart and yawned. Daniel Khristoforovich had time to relax and take a bath, this luxury brought from Moscow and Daniel Khristoforovich was justly proud of it. Daniel Khristoforovich relaxed sitting in a chair on the veranda in unbuttoned white shirt, canvas grey trousers and homemade quilted robe and wondered idly about afternoon tea, when suddenly around terraces appeared breathless servant. Behind him was Semyon Sorcerer in the black shirt, corduroy pants and broken boots, surprised and cheerful evening of life inspecting the manor house? Daniel Khristoforovich dismissed the footman, and summoned Simon`s.  
-Come, Sam. They say that you can find anything?  
-Yes, - curtly replied Simon. In his eyes was not of subservience and servility. He stood up straight, holding him gravely and with dignity.  
\- I lost a very valuable thing, - Daniel Khristoforovich carefully looked at Simon`s, he continued to look straight, - if you can find it, I will generously reward you...  
\- What was missing thing? - Semyon went straight to the point, ignoring Daniel's Khristoforovich`s words of.  
-It was a diamond snuff-box in the shape of a dog's head, instructed diamonds.  
\- I can see the scene?  
\- Why not.

Daniel Khristoforovich held his unusual visitor to the office and remained there; not that he was afraid that whacky something will steal, but as they say - better safe than sorry. Simon scanned the office of Daniel Khristoforovich… This was a small rectangular room; one wall of which was a large picture window with small colored mosaics on top, through which now penetrated the rays of the sun, forming on the floor with colored spots. The second wall was occupied by a giant fireplace, built on the Western model, rakes and stand for firewood, but the inside of the fireplace shone, for by reason of a hot summer, it is not heated. On the mantelpiece stood a bust of Napoleon, a small brush thumbnail Kiprensky, depicting Mary Modestovna and stand under the amber tube, presented by Daniel Khristoforovich in the distant days of his youth one old friend. On the opposite wall stood a huge bookcase in dark oak, for loved Daniel Khristoforovich solid and durable things; and this Cabinet he bought at an antique shop for a ridiculous amount, however, he is not remembered. The Cabinet itself was a thing remarkable and unusual, it was felt that made him master of his craft - the doors are decorated with wooden carvings, which brought a lot of trouble to the servants, who could not erase the dust because of the abundance of small carved details. But inside the closet was half empty. On his shelves here and there stood in the mess of books on agriculture, for Daniel Khristoforovich was yourself a great agronomist and ordered the books from abroad, but the most valuable thing in the closet was an old wooden cover and a small lock Gothic Bible in German. Daniel Khristoforovich was proud of this Bible, but was not shown to anyone, for they were afraid that he might lose. In the middle of the room stood massive table dark pines on carved legs, next to a comfortable chair German work, upholstered in dark cherry solid plush places water time. On the table stood a bronze inkwell in the form of hell, feather pens, blotting paper...  
-Except snuff boxes, you have something else was gone,- suddenly said Simon.  
-What? - startled Daniel Khristoforovich.  
-You have a table was a large, rectangular object, possibly silver,-calmly said Simon, - and over the fireplace a Board hung a small picture on the wall left a bright trail.  
Daniel Khristoforovich turned and stared at the wall. He painfully remembered what was hanging there, because there are things that just get used to it and I don't pay attention. Then he remembered there was a small landscape Caruso, though thoroughly spotted Russian flies expressing contempt for the work of the German artist Paperweight and on the table.  
-My God! - Daniel Khristoforovich realized that in his house committed the theft. And long, thin fingers Simon Sorcerer was already fluttering above the Desk drawers. Daniel Khristoforovich caught me thinking that he likes fingers Simon of the sorcerer, and the semen too; there was something in it that he did not seem uncouth redneck. The long aristocratic fingers, the right face shape, behavior, power, full of dignity. Daniel Khristoforovich at the time of purchase has suspected something was wrong, and the haste with which Mikhail Ulyanovich Hills got rid of Simon and the same names, persuaded Daniel Khristoforovich that brothers before him. One was conceived, most likely, a servant or a beautiful woman, laid who eyes late father Michael Ulyanovich, and the second was legitimate. If you think, Daniel Khristoforovich came to a striking his conclusion that semen was the legitimate son of the deceased Holmova, because it combined the innate refinement and simplicity, and Michael Ulyanovich looked like a regular mattress, which so many in Central Russia.  
\- Thieves were two, - Simon broke away from exploring the castle,-the castle opened by a metal stud with a scattering of small stones, there are scratches.   
Daniel Khristoforovich stared at Simon of the Sorcerer.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel Khristoforovich was on the verge of rabies. The Germans have always been practical nation, but violent temper Daniel Khristoforovich inherited from his kind mother, who was famous for his unbridled and wild antics, in which the servants were huddled in the corners of the estate. Daniel Khristoforovich perfectly remembered those furious and sudden outbursts of anger poor mother, who, in the end, and drove her to a psychiatric hospital, and then to the cemetery. Growing rather red so that the collar of the shirt began to feel him close, Daniel Khristoforovich gave vent to his anger:  
— My house is burgled, robbery!!! Yes, how dare they?! And who could have done?! To get into my house?! And steal the most valuable?! The memory of my ancestors?! Here you will find out who did it — exiled to Siberia or to hard labor!!! And then punish soldiers send!!! 

Simon has already finished going through the castle and stood near the door, calm and relaxed watching stormy Daniel Khristoforovich. When the face of the master of the missing things was red and angry, Simon said softly:  
— Raj made your people for village and backyard metal studs are not worn.  
— What do you say, my dear sir? — the word serf worked on Daniel Khristoforovich like a bucket of cold water, and he suddenly calmed down, forgot they are talking to a serf.  
\- The crime was committed are your people, — calmly repeated Simon, pointing at Daniel Khristoforovich grey eyes, - one supposedly high the kidnapper with small feet, took a picture. The second, clad in a new English boots, grabbed the paperweight and the box.  
— If you're lying or protecting his friends, - sternly said Daniel Khristoforovich — you know, the punishment you will be the most cruel.  
— You can punish me, but I don't give up, - Simon looked right, — if it was the village or yard, they would not have to take the risk. Yes, and your servants will not be allowed on the porch, poorly dressed visitor, and if they let them into the house, I concluded that arrived looked like a representative of the Lord and perhaps they said that they came from you.  
\- Okay, - Daniel Khristoforovich, absolutely having calmed down, decided to act with caution and practicality of a full-blooded German, - you'll stay in the house, Simon the Sorcerer.  
\- Yes.  
— I'll take you to town tomorrow, and you'll repeat everything you told me!  
Simon gravely nodded again and looked at Daniel Khristoforovich.

\- Flor!!! Where the hell are you?  
On the threshold of the room appeared well-groomed waiter with the freckled face and wheat blonde hair, wearing a green livery and blue pants. He apparently was sleeping because his eyes were swollen, and he wore a pair of large and worn-out sandals.  
\- Flor, take the Seeds in a wing and let him clothes and shoes.  
— Yes, master.  
— And you, Simon, you go with Flor. — Daniel Khristoforovich released the latter-day investigator to the place of his current residence, and he went up to his wife.

Maria Modestovna slept, breathing quietly and almost imperceptibly. Daniel Khristoforovich admired his wife, and he came up with the idea to order a portrait of the local artist who painted icons for local churches. However, could Daniel Khristoforovich to write of the artist from Moscow and give him the opportunity to live in this blessed edge, draw simple scenery, but a fee simple to enjoy a huge double portrait in an antique style. Because he was Daniel Khristoforovich a little vain and wanted to be depicted in the painting with his wife, but either Greek characters or in the style of the German epics, whom he remembered as a child, but forgotten.

The day was drawing towards evening; the sun was setting over the distant forest, gilding the pine trunks. In the house again, heard the clatter and the noise, so familiar to the village evenings. The cook heated the samovar, the cook rattled his knives, and Daniel Khristoforovich came stop to enjoy a swim in the nearby pond, which stretched along the edge of the forest. Daniel Khristoforovich took a robe and towel and headed from the yard to the pond which in the people nicknamed Mossy, due to the density of submarines and surface plants.  
Arriving at the pond, Daniel Khristoforovich undressed, and dived into the cool water. His body, lean and tanned, entered without a splash into the dark expanse of the pond, for a moment, a flash of white buttocks. Rowed under water a few meters, Daniel Khristoforovich emerged in the bubbles of foam and soon found that someone else decided to take a dip. The sun disappeared behind the trees, stretching long shadows, the water began to resemble fresh milk.  
— Hey, dear! - called out to Daniel Khristoforovich dark figure, Pottering about on the shore, — who are you?  
— It, — calmly replied the voice of Simon the Sorcerer, — sorry, Daniel Khristoforovich, I didn't know that you are swimming here...  
Wanted Daniel Khristoforovich to chastise and expel the spirits, but suddenly changed his mind.  
— Well, what are you, my dear, ' tis nothing to be ashamed of, - casually said Daniel Khristoforovich — join us. Pond common.

Simon was white, and his body under the water slightly postretrieval. He swam slowly, sedately raking hands. Daniel Khristoforovich caught myself thinking that maybe Simon is a real gentleman, but while these things were not proven, and the attitude towards semen could not be changed.  
\- Tomorrow morning we're going to the city, please gather in time, - said Daniel Khristoforovich Simon`s when he already went to the Bank and slowly got dressed.  
— I'm ready, — he replied.


End file.
